


The Greatest Gift

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides what he’s going to give Jim for Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Title** : The Greatest Gift  
**Type** : Slash-first time  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 382  
**Summary** : Blair decides what he’s going to give Jim for Christmas Eve.  
**Warnings** : F word three times.

The Greatest Gift

Blair was torn. Jim had asked him if he wanted to date and Blair had said no. Now sitting in his room on Christmas Eve all alone, he was having second thoughts. What if their relationship was wonderful and didn’t ruin the friendship? What if Blair was worrying for no reason? Blair could hear Jim upstairs, he had been up there since Blair had turned him down. Blair stripped without any more thought and put his robe on to keep warm. He decided he was going to chance it. Blair really did love Jim, he was just scared. And what a perfect Christmas Eve present.

Jim was lying on his bed reading a book when he heard Blair sneaking up the stairs. “Blair, I could hear you in your room, you’re not going to surprise me.”

“Well, fuck. I was hoping to have the upper hand for a change.”

“What did you need, Chief?” Jim asked kindly. He was trying to be **so** brave. 

“I need you. I need you to be my friend. I need you to be my lover and finally I need you to love me forever,” Blair rambled. 

Jim smiled and answered, “I need you too. We are friends, the best of friends. We always will be. I would like to be your lover and I will promise to love you forever.”

“Wow, this was so much easier than what I was doing in my mind,” Blair joked. 

“Did you think I was going to turn you down?” Jim laughed. 

Blair smiled and said, “Well, fuck. All that worrying for nothing.”

“Get the fuck over here, Blair,” Jim ordered and Blair loved to follow orders. (Okay, well he did that night.)

“Is there going to be fucking tonight?”

“I’d sort of like to get a date out of it,” Jim replied. 

“Then come downstairs, we’ll dance and have some wine and call it a date.”

“Chief, you’re very funny and cute when you’re horny.”

“Is it a date?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down for good measure. 

Jim pulled Blair onto the bed and started to kiss him. They were going at it hot and heavy when Blair finally pulled away and asked, “What about the date?”

“Fuck the date, Blair.”

And they did just that.


End file.
